


Regan doodles

by Rhonu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I love these two dearly, I'm a notoriously slow artist so updates won't happen that often I'm afraid, M/M, but I lot of my free time is spent crying and fangirling over these two, just doing my teeny tiny part for the Regan fandom :'), oops sorry now there's also some bonus Negan/Lucille, rating will prolly go up at some point, so y'know, unless I somehow get a massive inspiration boost, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonu/pseuds/Rhonu
Summary: So I fell back into the TWD fandom (had to stop watching halfway through S7 due to reasons) and Regan hit me in the face like a massive brick, oops. This lockdown is good for something, I binge-watched the whole thing except season 10 and I am DESPERATELY awaiting a re-run of that one. I NEED MORE.Anyway. Doodles. Yeah. I've never drawn these two before so this was good practice. Pretty happy with Negan, he's definitely easier to draw. Not so much with Rick but eh. For a first attempt at drawing them I'm not too disappointed lol. Gotta do some actual character studies soon, which I should have done first lol. OH WELL.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

The rays behind Negan aren't meant to be symbolic but I guess they could be taken as such, what with Negan saying he's a savior who saves people where-as most others see him as a devil, and his redemption story.


	2. Happy pride 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a lil' something for Pride Month this year cuz I didn't get to last year. I am WEAK for no-zombie TWD AUs, not sure why but I love it, so here is the 'Negan and Rick meet at a Pride parade' AU that nobody asked for.  
> Carl was a spur-of-the-moment doodle because I'd be embarrassed too if my dad decided to date one of my teachers, let alone that one asshole teacher... but he'll be on board soon enough. What makes Rick happy makes Carl happy.
> 
> Bonus Lucille cameo in appropriate Pride attire instead of barbed wire, and I added an alternative pansexual version of Negan at the bottom because I couldn't decide which shirt I liked better. I was also gonna add some glitter to Rick's beard as a little nod back to Andy and Norman's old glitter war, which will never stop being funny, but I forgot and now I can't be assed anymore. ¯ \\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Have some bonus Negan/Lucille because... reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's not Regan but I've been artblocked for like 4 months and had the sudden urge to try and draw up a design for Lucille, so I did but it turned into a Sad Pic because I can't help myself apparently??? Besides, I love these two almost as much as I love Regan, their story is so tragic :') And I'm a firm believer of Negan being complete shit at coping with her death even after all that time (and then Rick makes it betterrrrr!)

So! The finalized pic, an alternate no-glow version and a smol gif for the hell of it. I'm very happy with how it all came out ^-^ And now I hope it won't take me another 4 months to update lol.


End file.
